


A Moment Too Late

by villainousunsub



Series: 30 Days [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 30 day challenge, F/F, day two: realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat was too late to tell her she felt the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Too Late

Cat took a step back from the table, her heart pounding in her chest. She took another step away, her legs shaking as she went. Cat tried to move further away, but her back hit the wall. She tried to put on a brave face, be strong and cold-hearted, but she couldn’t. 

 

She couldn’t because, after years of lying to the girl’s face, of lying to herself, of pushing anyone who got to close away (including herself); she wasn’t ready to admit that she cared for the girl. Cat knew that the other woman loved her, more than she should have, she knew Carter adored her, and most of all, she now knew she loved and adored the girl as well. It was a startling realization for Cat, to find someone who cared about her and her son, to be accepted as the over-working mom, to be the person someone would risk their life for. She was worth something to someone, she was worth the whole world plus some to someone. 

 

Cat’s breath hitched as she felt a hand grab her wrist, the heavy reminder of sheer reality. Her eyes darted from the bed to the person who had touched her. Alex. It was just Alex. Cat knew the brunette was in the same state as herself, it was easier to let go when you know you aren’t going down alone. 

 

The grip around her wrist tightened after a few seconds, neither wanting to let of of the gi-woman before them or each other. The last few hours had been hard and they had depended on each other, they had grown closer while their best friend had slipped between their fingers. It was something neither would forget.

 

“She loved you. Even when everyone told her she was crazy and was just having a power crush, she was set on loving you. While you may have not noticed her or were just down right mean to her, she kept loving you.” Alex paused and tried to gauge the response of the blonde next to her, “While you may have been Supergirl’s number one fan, she is-was yours. She was always afraid you would reject her and kick her out onto the street. She hid her feeling for years because of that fear.”

 

“I wouldn-couldn’t ever say no to her, least of all kick out my Sunny Danvers. Who else would worship the ground I walk on, who else would know what I needed before I even knew? Who else would be able to worm their way into my life as effortlessly as she did?” 

 

“Her idea of the perfect date with you was to go to dinner and then go back to your place to play Settlers of Catan with Carter.”

 

“Oh god, Carter. He loved her more than even myself. He is going to be heartbroken when he hears that she is dead.” Cat barely covered her mouth with her fingers.

  
She felt Alex wrap her arms around her shoulders. She could feel the tears running down her face, as well as the tears Alex was soaking her shirt with. Cat Grant’s world would never be the same.


End file.
